1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to nautical helms and, more particularly, to nautical tilt helms. Specifically, the present invention relates to an adjustable tilt helm that connects a steering wheel to a hydraulic steering system.
2. Background Information
Various tilt helms exist in the art. Problems with existing tilt helms also exist. The present invention seeks to solve some of these problems while providing an attractive tilt helm that does not need to be covered with a protective boot or molded cover.
One problem with existing tilt helms is that the mechanism for releasing the locking device is difficult to access while the user is driving the vehicle using the tilt helm. The art desires a locking mechanism that is readily accessible.
The art also desires a locking mechanism that securely maintains the selected position of the tilt helm while being subjected to significant shock and vibration forces such as those created when a boat is traveling at a high speed across choppy water.
The art also desires a tilt helm that will not loosen over time as parts frictionally wear together.
The art also desires a tilt helm that is manufactured entirely from a corrosion-resistant material that is also attractive.
The art also desires a tilt helm that aligns the tilt axis with the axis point of the universal steering column.
The art desires a tilt helm that may be used with a standard steering unit.
The art also desires that the tilt helm will allow the steering column to directly engage the standard steering unit without couplers.